Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to electronics and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling an electronic apparatus, and, for example, to a technique suitably usable for an electronic apparatus using a tactile sensation touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of touch panels, touch panel-equipped electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras and smartphones have been increasing. The touch panel-equipped electronic apparatuses pursue intuitive user operation, so that operations of the electronic apparatuses have been realized by tap operations and flick operations. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-87359 discusses a tactile sensation feedback method that gives an electrosensory stimulus according to an operation on a touch panel.
Specifically, charge intensities (voltages) and widths (frequencies) may be combined in various patterns to recreate tactile sensations to be expressed. Such patterns are sent to a control module to apply charge onto a film. When the user touches the charged film with a finger, the fingertip undergoes weak electrostatic forces, which are conveyed as uneven tactile sensations to the user's fingertip.
Tactile sensations may be given according to an operation on the touch panel. In such a case, the user cannot recognize the meaning of the tactile sensations he/she felt when touching content because the correspondence between setting items and the tactile sensations are unknown. Since the user cannot recognize the details of the meta data on the content from the tactile sensations, there is the problem that the meaning of the given tactile sensations is difficult for the user to understand.